


Tales of Sonic Wachowski

by Cornholio4



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, also on FanFiction, welcome to ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: A series of oneshots and Drabbles related to the universe of the Sonic movie. Suggestions and requests are welcome.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Escape from Mushroom Planet

On the Mushroom Planet, Doctor Ivo Robotnik had recorded that it was now his 120th day on the planet and of course his grasp on sanity remained absolute. He had been continuing his rockonnaisance with Agent Stone to find something that would help him escape this miserable planet. He would return to Earth and exact his vengeance on the accursed Wachowskis, the blue hedgehog creature and the small insignificant Green Hill town that dare side with them.

He had been eating parts of the giant mushrooms around him to sustain himself, on the 100th day he decided to reward himself for making it this far and indulged himself but these alien mushrooms caused him to gain weight with the amount that he had eaten. Mostly to his upper body as he was keeping his arms and legs fit but still; curse his human body not good enough for his great brain.

It was now on his 12th day that he had found something down below when looking down form one of the mushrooms. It appeared to be a large red and black alien spacecraft; he made his way to the inside and explored it. The level of technology inside was enough to even slightly impress even him and he found skeletons around the craft. He finally made it to the cockpit of the craft and managed to gather that the ship was out of power.

He was able to piece together what had happened: the craft had ran out of power when it crashed on this planet and the crew had been unable to restore power and had died on this planet.

He ripped open a panel and connected the hedgehog's blue quill in as a power source and it super charged there, he then got to work reverse engineering the controls so that he could get it to work. It would normally take an entire team of highly trained scientists from Earth months to even begin to make sense of this level of advanced technology; it had taken him just under ten minutes.

He placed Agent Stone into the seat next to him as he began lifting the aircraft up in the air with the biggest grin on his face. He shall be able to explore the stars until he was able find his way back to Earth. With the tech of his ship he would be able to build machines more advanced than he ever could before which would be no small accomplishment for him, plus with the quill he would be able to give them greater power than before.

He had gotten off this planet in what roughly translated to about 3.9 months and he was banished from Earth in February; he will be able to make it home by Christmas as he had promised.


	2. Movie Night

It had been a few days since Sonic had moved in with the Wachowskis with their attic being converted into his new room (or 'cave'). Sonic couldn't believe that he no longer had to hide from the couple that he had grown attached to, that he had someone else since Longclaw to talk to for real and be close to.

He was so excited waiting impatiently on the couch for Tom and Maddie to join him for their first real Movie Night together, well first real Movie Night together with them knowing that he was there. They had agreed to go easy on his bedtime when it came to Movie Night; he was sitting there while dealing with Ozzy standing with his paws on Sonic's knees giving him licks as Sonic was trying to get him down.

Then came Tom and Maddie with Sonic giving a smile as he asked them "oh, so which one is it today? The one where Arnold Schwarzenegger is being hunted or the one where the space truckers have an alien in their ship?" Tom and Maddie shook their heads as Sonic complained; it took a while to dawn on them that when they watched R rated action or horror movies on Movie Night that there might have been a young teenage alien watching with them in secret.

"Sorry Sonic buddy but now that you are officially joining us with our knowledge; we will be sticking with movies more age appropriate." Tom replied as Sonic protested with them sitting on either side of him on the couch. They then showed him the pile as Tom said "okay Sonic, since it's your first time in your new home then you can choose your favourite from this pile."

Sonic excitedly looked at the pile to see what was there: Super Mario Brothers a definite skip as the mushroom like fungus around the Dinohattan place reminded him too much of the Mushroom Planet that he had hated and dreaded having to go to. Then there was E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial...

"Definite skip, really don't like that one..." Sonic muttered throwing it to the floor as Tom and Maddie gave him a look as they noticed the frown on his face. "I know that it's supposed to be a classic or whatever but I hate the idea of it... Alien comes to Earth, has to stay hidden, guys in suit after him and in the end he can't stay..." Sonic continued on as Tom and Maddie's eyes widened as they took in the explanation for why Sonic would not care for that particular movie.

Sonic was surprised to be enveloped into a hug as Maddie told him "don't worry Sonic, we don't have to watch it together if you don't want to. You don't have to phone home as you are home with us and you will never have to leave if you don't have to. You are here with your family like E.T. left to be with his family." Maddie told him as Sonic's mouth was wide open.

Family, he had a family again ever since Longclaw had said goodbye to him. His Donut Lord dad and Pretzel Lady mum... he returned the hug with his eyes closed and the biggest smile on his face as Ozzy went in to join in the hug as well.

**Author's Note:**

> For this chapter I wanted to share with you my idea on the best way for Robotnik to not only get off the Mushroom Planet but to be able to build his more advanced robots from the games. I am open to suggestions and ideas but if you are reading this on the Fanfiction version then please send any ideas you have for chapters via Personal Message please. Please and thanks. Also if you find one of those watching the movie stories for the Sonic movie cast then please let me know and guide me to their way. Thank you.


End file.
